


Welcome to Gregory House!- A Choose Your Own Adventure

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Ambiguous Protagonist - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV First Person, X ruins everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Atlas, a young person who has somehow made their way to a strange hotel called Gregory House where they encounter the variety of strange guests that inhabit it. Follow our young protagonist's twists and turns as YOU decide what happens to them! </p><p>Will Atlas live or die? Escape or be trapped forever? It's your choice, now you get to live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Rat

_"The smell of rotting decay stuck to my face before I saw him... the face of hell."_

 

I wake up in a cold sweat in a lawn of some sort, my head feels almost weighed down and my eyes fail to adapt to the darkness.It must be nighttime, the clouds look like mere smoke compared to the oil-back sky that watches over me. Slowly, I pull myself on all my knees and wipe the dirt, grass and whatever else has stuck to my clothing and make my way towards the large building in front of me.

For some reason I can’t believe my eyes...the building looks old and rickety, like it’s about to collapse at any moment. Either way it beats being out here so I quickly gather all the strength I can muster and quickly force the door open only to find a tall, dirty looking, lazy-eyed rat staring at me with a grin on his face.

“Hello my dear… Welcome to Gregory House…” he chuckled, waving his dripping candlestick inches away from my face. His breath reeks of bread and beer, like how most people would describe a sleazy uncle or a guy you would see in an alley.

“I am Gregory, as you can probably see..” the rat introduced himself, fixing his pink and especially tattered trenchcoat that made its way down to his knees. Slowly he runs his free hand through his greasy blonde hair before asking “Who are you?” the rodent asks me, one violet eye deadset on mine.

Words are hard to come by as my mouth dries up, sweat begins to drip down my spine internally as I feel like I’m being swallowed up by something gigantic before I am capable of spewing   
I-I don’t know!” as loudly and as awkwardly as I can. “But people call me Atlas…” I lie, wiping the sweat from my forehead as I mentally groan and want to hide in a pile of rocks.

A snicker leaves his mouth as well as a grin appears on his face as he guided me down the halls, the floorboards creaking under our weight. “Well, well, well Atlas. We are more than happy to have you here at the Gregory House..” Gregory insists as he opens a door to room labeled 105 in big brass numbers. “This is where you will be staying, my dear. Please call me if you need anything, anything at all..” the rat chirps with a wave of his clawed hand before leaving.

Slowly I walk around the small room. Not much is in here except for a small twin bed, a closet and a desk with a small candlestick which is lit and a photo of somebody’s cat on the wall hanging above my bed. As I make my way to my bed, I quickly hitch one of my legs over and stretch. My spine creaks loudly and I instantly suck in my breath.

“Maybe it’s time to get some shuteye” I tell myself out loud before I can clear my throat and plop face-first on the bed. Quickly I close my eyes and take some deep breaths. First thing I know… I’m asleep.

 **  
**Suddenly, I wake up in some sort of odd dark realm.. it’s fairly cold and I force my eyes to stay shut until I randomly feel a presence in front of me.


	2. A Casual Chat with Death Himself

_“I had never expected to see death as such a cheery face, I guess if death is the nicest person I've met so far this isn't going to be a dead experience”_

It was no other than the Grim Reaper himself.

 

“Hello child!” he calls, waving his bony hand gently before shaking my hand. He feels cold and I get an odd vibe from him. “So I’m guessing you wanna escape Gregory House, right?” he asked me with curiosity in his voice. “Then child, you gotta collect a few souls for me!” the Swedish-accented skeleton spoke. I can't help but pause as my entire body freezes. “I have to collect… what now?” I respond, looking around this endless-looking void but it’s just me and Death. Quickly, I find myself shaking his cold and slender hands as he nods with a smile across his teeth.

 

Death’s non-existent eyes seem to brighten somehow at my response. “At the Gregory House each resident has a soul..” he began before tapping my chest with a bony finger and extracting some sort of bright blue orb that looked like a ghost.“That soul is yours, and I will give it back to you- Yours hasn't wandered like the others have yet. I need souls that are tired of wandering, okay?” The Grim Reaper explained before pushing my soul back in my chest.

 

My chest is suddenly pounding against my body as sweat trickles against my forehead again but the skeleton in front of me wipes it off casually and flicks it to the side. “A-alright…” I respond in a petrified stutter, making him chuckle a bit as I nervously nod. How bad is it to steal a soul anyways?After another handshake and a goodbye, I find myself back in my bed with a small jar in my hands. Surprisingly, it’s as cold as his hands were as I am quick to abandon it under my bed for safe keeping before I can escape to the halls to wander… unlike my soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does our protagonist meet? You decide!


	3. Screeching and Clawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving their room, Atlas hears a screech and decides to find its source.

_“It had a screech like a child in pain, if this place brings a sense of anxiety to my body. I should have ignored the screams.”_

The exact moment I step into the halls a loud scream like a child or an animal in pain fills my ears. It sounds… like a yowling cat. I turn my head towards the source of the screech and it happens to come from the room right which is directly next to mine but looks more like a padded cell.

More and more the yowling increases, this time with a loud scratch that must rip the material on the wall. “Hungry… I’m so hungry…” the voice moans to the point where I can’t help but open the door. There’s some sort of creature in there, a cat of some sort with everything stitched up. Eyes, mouth, ears, everything. “Do you have any food for me?” it asks, turning its head towards me as tell myself not to yell. Fear fills my body as some other source beyond my control moves me forward towards this poor animal.

I move my hand out slowly in front of me like how a child would begin to touch an animal, half-expecting for this zombie of a cat to swipe its claws at me. “A-are you going to bite me?” I ask nervously, holding my wrist with one hand as the animal shrugs in an almost snarky manner. “It depends, do you feel sorry for me because how I look?” the cat responds with a raised, but still stitched eyebrow. “Or do I scare you?” it asks, followed by a shrill meow as I slowly pet its head with a trembling hand.

Quickly, I pause. He doesn't really scare me that much per say. Just a quick startle but otherwise he’s just a sweet little kitty, that’s all. Maybe he needs some love. “No man… you don’t scare me.” I admit and he smiles in response with a quiet purr that makes his stitches shake.

“My name… is Neko Zombie..” he introduced, leaning his head towards my hand as I continue to pet him. Slowly, he begins to purr a bit louder and occasionally rubbing up against my hand. “And I heard you talking in your sleep last night..” Neko Zombie continues before moving away from my touch and opening one of his shackles.

I can feel a blush cover my cheeks, I guess I never knew I was the type of person to talk in their sleep. “Yeah.. I’m sorry about that..” I apologise while nervously rubbing the back of my neck, making the zombie cat next to me shiver for some reason.

“I’ll let you have my soul..” he says after a while in a way that makes taking a soul sound like ripping out a baby tooth. Neko Zombie then proceeds to tap his chest a bit before handing a blue orb thing that’s identical to the one Death showed me earlier. Unlike my own, this soul looks worn-out and almost broken.. if that’s possible.

Suddenly the small orb of what was Neko Zombie’s soul floats into my hands before completely making its way through and sending a chill up a spine and somehow making me sneeze. When I look at him, his stitched face is making a smile the best he can as he hisses “I want you to get out of here soon.. after you get all the souls you need.” he whispers before gesturing towards the door.

“Now.. go get some.. but keep the ones you already have safe because those can heal you..” the cat warns as I shuffle out quickly and head back to my room. His words stick to the back of my mind as I look down the empty hall. Maybe I should interact with the people that inhabit here, it’s for the best.


End file.
